What Fun Is Love?
by beyond-the-grave-sango's-lover
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been together since the war got over... but shes kept a big secret from him... will it work out between them? Does hermione want it to work out between them?
1. Chapter 1

What fun is love? By Michelle Smiley

Chapter 1: The Problem….

It was close to being the end to Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh and final year. Harry and Ginny where the hottest couple and longest lasting, followed by Ron and Hermione. But Hermione had a secret that non of her friends could find out about. Hermione was in love, her heart and soul belonged to him, but it wasn't her boyfriend, no she wasn't in love with Ron. Hermione is in love with the head boy, the guy she had been secretly seeing all year long.

Hermione spent her seventh year trying to get Ron to dump her. But he wouldn't he loved her to much, he wasn't letting her go easy. Which just made her feel even worse since she didn't feel that way for him, she didn't know how to tell him with out hurting him.

The day before a three day weekend, Hermione had decided to tell Ron the truth about everything, But Ron had other plans. Since Hermione had told him that she couldn't see him over the weekend because she had 'head girl duties' and 'needed to study' and since the whole weekend was quidditch finals, he decided that it was the best time to ask Hermione a very important question.

Hermione had planned a picnic on a hill over looking the grounds and lake, she figured it was far enough away from everyone if he yelled no one would hear. She still didn't know what she was going to say. How could she put it nicely so it didn't hurt him?

The day went as they both planned, they ate and Ron caught her up with all the drama she missed while she was 'studying' in her common room that she shared with the head boy. Then they watched the sunset and a couple stars come out. Hermione turned to tell Ron her secret when he turned to her on one knee, he had something in his hands, Hermione's voice left her.

"Mione," Ron started, "Since our first year we've been threw hell, mostly cause we're friends with Harry. But the summer, the war, made me realize that I don't want to loose you, I never want to loose you." He paused for a moment and a lump grew in Hermione's throat, "I know this year has been a greater challenge then all the rest cause we weren't under any threat, but we're in a relationship. And I wanna over come everything with you, so far we have, and I wanna continue to. So Hermione will you marry me?" Ron loosed into Hermione's gaze, he didn't see the helpless look in her eyes, he couldn't see that the love that was in her heart wasn't for him but her secret. She swallowed the lump in her throat, she couldn't tell him now, how could she say no, but how can she say yes, and live with someone she didn't love? She couldn't keep the secret from him forever… Could she? She needed time.

"Ron…" She said when she found her voice, " I'm not sure what to say… It's so sudden." he frowned which made it harder for Hermione.

"Just say yes, It's not sudden, we'll graduate soon and I want you to be mine once we leave here." she looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes, she was never good at saying no to him. She put her hand on his, 'I need time!' her mind yelled… 'No!' her heart yelled…

"Yes… I will marry you, I'm yours Ron, I'm yours!" Her heart broke has the words came out of her mouth. Ron didn't notice the quiver in her voice or the tears in her eyes, she saw the joy spring into his face as he hugged her. He slid the ring on her finger and she put on a smile, he didn't know it was fake. She decided she needed to get away.

"Ron," she said trying to keep the sob out of her voice, " we should head back inside, I'll let you go ahead and tell Harry and Ginny, I have to make the rounds before I go to my room." Ron nodded, he stood up then helped her to her feet and hugged her, she was just glad he didn't want to kiss, even though no one was around he still thought kissing in the opened was wrong. Hermione had picked up the blanket she had taken out there. She then watched Ron run off to tell Harry.

"Once Ron was gone and Hermione was alone she let go and her tears fell. She walked to her common room at a slow pace. It was late enough mostly everyone were already in their common rooms. She had gotten to the statue in front of her own common room, she looked at it, she couldn't go in, it wasn't that she forgot the password, but she couldn't face who was on the other side of the wall. She sat down next to the statue and just cried harder. She didn't notice the statue move or the guy come out into the hallway. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He then laid her down on her bed and he sat next to her, she couldn't stop crying.

"Hermione did it go that bad?" the guy asked, she just nodded to her secret lover, he sat there running his hand over the side of her face and pushing her hair out of her face. "What did Ron say when you told him?" Hermione sat up, she sobered up and looked in the face of the guy she truly loved, she saw sadness in his eyes, she was sure it was because of her tears. When he looked into her eyes he could tell there was something wrong 'what did Ron say to her?' he wondered

"I never told him." Hermione said in a flat tone, she watched as her lover went from sad to angry.

"What?" He jumped off her bed, he looked like he was lost, another tear slid down Hermione's cheek.

"He never let me tell him, I was going to but…" she paused how could she tell the guy she loves that Ron purposed.. That she said yes, her heart broke even more.

"But? He get hit by lightening? The squid eat him?" she could tell he was really hurt, and that he was mad at her, more of her tears fell.

"He asked me something first…" her lover stopped dead, he had been pacing her room, but now he stood there, just staring at her. He knew what Ron had asked her, he searched her eyes to say it wasn't true but nothing showed.

"Tell me he didn't…" Hermione looked away from him, she didn't want to see the glare. "well tell me you said No!" she then let out a sob as her heart broke again. "Hermione, you said Yes!" He was so frustrated now, his heart was breaking, Hermione's heart was in pieces and still getting smaller, when he saw the ring. "How could you, Hermione? I thought you loved me?" she let her gaze lock with his and he made her feel completely broken as he said those words, he knew she loved him and just him.

"You know I love you. You know I've tried to say no to Ron but I can't, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hurt him." the guy stepped back till he hit her door, she was now sitting on the side of her bed.

"You couldn't hurt him, well I guess you'll end up with him till Death do you part, cause instead of hurting Ron, you just fucken killed me!" he then turned and left her room, slamming her door, she started crying harder then she was before.

The head boy sat in his room and listen to the love of his life cry, he let a few tears fall from his gray eyes but he blinked them away. How could she do that to him, yes he was the other man, but they fell for each other. She had promised him that she was his once school was over. What happened?

Hermione finally fell asleep, but she didn't know whole she was in a very restless sleep she was being watched by the one she hurt the most. When she awoke the next day she didn't go and get food, the idea of it made her sick. She stayed in her pajamas and in her bed all day. She knew Ron wasn't expecting to see her. Hermione wanted to find her lover, to be in his arms, she wanted to redo yesterday. But her thoughts took her back to the train ride to school and the beginning of the lie!


	2. Chapter 2

What Fun Is Love? by Michelle Smiley

Chapter 2: The Lie!

The war was at its worst during the summer of Harry's sixth year. Before the school year would normally start the war between good and evil, Golden Boy, Harry Potter, and The Evil, Lord Voldemort, was over. Golden Boy Harry Potter had won and Voldemort or Tom Riddle was dead, and his body laid at Harry's feet. Since the threat was over, the ministry opened Hogwarts again with McGonagall as Headmistress, and she wanted everyone to have the same education, so all students, first years thru seventh years had to return, Everyone really wanted a normal life.

Everyone knew that the years to come at Hogwarts would be different without Dumbledore there. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat on the train, none of them talking. A lot had changed between the four of them, even though Harry and Ginny were dating and so where Ron and Hermione. Hermione had made head girl, but that wasn't news to anyone with half a brain. No one knew who the head boy was, Hermione would soon find out, since she was to have a meeting with him before the train reached Hogwarts.

When Hermione decided to leave the compartment, it was because her and Ron were getting into another fight. Hermione knew Ron loved her, like Harry loved Ginny, except Harry and Ginny were always happy together, Hermione tried for her and Ron to be like that, she wanted to be happy, to be in love with him. But something was missing inside her, she hadn't given her heart to him, she wasn't sure she could ever give Ron her heart.

Hermione was in tears when she left Ron, Harry and Ginny in the compartment. She walked down the corridor to the compartment where the meeting was to be held, since she was early she figured she would be alone. It would give her time to control her tears, she went in and sat facing the window, she didn't even see the guy sitting a crossed from her, he watched as her tears fell in silence. He knew who she was and he never seen her like this, she looked like she never smiled, he missed her smiling face, he finally decided to break the silence and let her know he was there.

"So what's wrong with you?" Hermione jumped when she heard his voice, she wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"How long have you been in here?" she asked him, he just looked into her eyes, he could see the sadness in them.

"I was here before you came in." Hermione was embarrassed, she turned away from his gazes.

"Well, that was rude of me, was hurt by someone I care about." Hermione saw the head boy badge that he was wearing, she knew him but couldn't think of his name.

"Ron dump you?" He asked she was shocked he knew that she was dating Ron, who was he… He had changed a lot since the last time she saw him.

"I wish… I mean, no we just got into a fight." he nodded. The guy moved next to Hermione, his long blonde hair fell on his shoulder, Hermione looked into his gray eyes and saw his loss, and the love he carried for someone, but the color of his eyes, the grayish silver… 'Draco' his name rang in her head. She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, You need someone that will treat you right!" Draco said, he leaned over and kissed her, fireworks went off in her head, as she let him deepen the kiss, when they split apart Hermione was breathless, Draco just smiled.

"Draco?" she breathed, his smile widen.

"Hermione, a lot of things have changed, who I am has changed, because of my father I was horrible!" Hermione was shocked, she put her hand on his, he moved closer to her and they kissed again. Hermione couldn't believe that she was kissing 'Draco Malfoy' the guy, she thought, hated her more then anything. But she was wrong.

"Draco…" Hermione said pushing away from him.

"Yes?" he knew she was taken, but he didn't care, he had liked her for years never able to do anything about it because of his father. He didn't care that she was with Ron, he wanted her. And he didn't care what that meant.

"I'm with Ron, I can't do this!" she said but she wanted him too.

"I know you're with Ron, but you can't tell me that this doesn't feel right to you." Hermione didn't say anything , they then kissed again, they were still in a very passionate kiss when they heard someone coming. They separated and Draco went to the opposite corner. Ron then opened the compartment door, Hermione and Draco both looked at him, Ron didn't even notice Draco, he walked straight to Hermione.

"Hermione, we need to talk!" Ron said as he stopped in front of her.

"I think you said everything earlier." Hermione snapped back…

"Mione, don't be like that, you know I didn't mean it." Draco had gotten to his feet and cleared his throat, it looked like he just walked in.

"What do you want?" Ron spat when he turned to see Malfoy…

"I'm here for the head's meeting." Ron mouth opened …

"Your head boy?" he asked, Draco rolled his eyes, as did Hermione.

"Yes Weasley, I'm head boy and you're interrupting a meeting." Ron looked at Hermione then back at Draco.

"Fine, we'll finish this later, Mione." Ron then left, slamming the door behind him, which Draco then locked. Hermione gave him a hug and Draco wasted no time before he kissed her again. Draco broke the kiss so Hermione could catch her breath.

"So why are you with him when we belong together?" Hermione took a step away from Draco, she never thought she 'belonged' with Draco.

"Because, look Harry and Ginny are dating so its easy this way, the four of us go on double dates or whatever… better time hanging out. Plus Ron has liked me for a long time." Hermione said, she was now looking out the window.

" So your relationship with Ron is out of convenience? You should be with someone who cares about you!" Draco walked up to her and put his arms around her. His touch made her feel safe and warm, which is something Ron's touch never did.

"Ron does care about me. We just don't always get along." she let him turn her around to face him.

"But together I can make you happy, you should be with someone you care about too." Draco kissed her again. He pressed her against the window deepening the kiss, she felt like he was hungry for her and he knew she couldn't get enough of him.

"I can't do this, this would kill my friendship, not to mention my relationship with Ron." Draco kissed her neck and she let a little pleasure moan escape her lips, Draco smiled.

"So we'll keep it a secret." Hermione tried to nod while Draco kissed the other side of her neck. She then brought Draco's lips back to hers, when a knock came to the door. Draco opened it to see the headmistress there.

"Good Day, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you know that you both are the heads. And I'm here to let you know what the rules are." she walked into the compartment and shut the door. "I want to apologize for my lateness, there was a fight among the prefects. I have to admit I am surprised I didn't hear a fight between you two." Draco and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione let a little laugh escape her lips, which made draco smile, but McGonagall missed it, which didn't really matter.

"Okay, the rules are, No favoritism between houses or friends, everyone and every house are equal. Sorry Draco but this also means no quidditch and you two will share a common room, and have separate bedrooms. You'll have to set an example for the rest, everyone knows, from the previous years, that you two don't get along, but with this role you don't have to be friends but be nice to each other and everyone else." She stressed the everyone else part as she look straight at Draco. He just nodded, Hermione, he had no problem 'being nice' to. But Harry and Ron now that was hard for him. Hermione had nodded too.

"So who will show us our common room?" Draco asked…

"After the feast. Professor Snape will show you to your common room. Oh yes, we also have a new Professor, her name is Elizabeth Larson, she is a witch from America, she will also be reading the first year's names." Draco nodded, Hermione was stuck on the fact that Snape was still a professor.

"McGonagall… Snape will be returning?" Hermione asked. Draco wasn't shocked that Hermione was questioning this. He did wonder why she didn't question him about anything.

"Yes, Miss. Granger, Snape will e the potions teacher, I know you are worried and because of last year I'm not surprised, but I needed someone for the position." Hermione nodded, there was nothing else she could do, Draco then asked…

"Who is the Defiance Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Hermione had wondered too.

"Oh yes, well that's Bill Weasley, Since um what happened last year he set Fleur's mind at easy and excepted the job here. Hermione no one has told Ron or Harry these factors, maybe you should tell them before we reach Hogwarts." Hermione nodded, there was no way that she could say no, "Oh and you can sit with what ever table you want during the feast, just find Snape after your done." they both agreed and with a pop she was gone, Hermione and Draco then looked at each other, his gaze on hers made her cheeks go red.

"Well, I guess I should return to Ron and them then." she said standing up, Draco then stood up in front of her, they shared one more very passionate kiss before Draco let her go.

"Well at least we share a common room." Hermione joked, Draco nodded, then he watched her disappear to go back to Ron. As Hermione's biggest secret and lie came to life.

**A/N: Review please.. I thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter... and know this is stranger its jumping back into the past but I hope everyone liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

What Fun Is Love? By Michelle Smiley

Chapter 3 Memories

Hermione had balanced school and two relationships. She spent any time she was out of her common room with Ron, but that was also the time she spent eating or classes, and one day a weekend for a date, the rest of her time she spent in her common room 'studding'… mostly studding Draco's anatomy. They had become passionate lovers and even admitted to each other that they loved each other.

A lot of the year all Ron and Hermione did was fight, they fought about everything and anything. Hermione wanted Ron to dump her but he wouldn't, he held in there. He did love her with al his heart.

Hermione's grades never wavered, even with the work load the seventh years got. And Hermione never let her head girl duties fall either. Draco and her staged a couple fights so people would never suspect anything, and no one did, exceptionally Ron. Harry and Ginny both noticed a change in her that Ron didn't, they were both sure she fell for Ron. But only Hermione and Draco knew the truth and it was to stay that way.

Hermione sat in her bed just thinking of memories… Her favorite memory with Ron was Christmas that year. Ron had gotten Hermione a necklace, Ginny helped him pick it out. Ron and Hermione had spent the whole day together just the two of them… Hermione had even took Ron back to her common room, they had switched gifts in front of the fire and they just snuggled together on the couch. Ron didn't want to be with anyone till he was married and Hermione agreed with him. Draco had went home for Christmas break.

Hermione and Draco's favorite memory was valentines day. Hermione had went out with Ron which ended in a fight. Hermione ran back to her common room to find it lit just by candle light and a dozen red roses, Hermione was breathless, she then walked into her room and saw rose petals all over her bed, she smiles, she then saw a piece of parchment sitting on her pillow. She went picked it up and read what it said.

"Take a closer look at the roses on the table. They might lead you to me." her smile widen and she walked back to the common room and took a closer look, she then noticed that only 11 roses were red, but there was one black fake rose, she pulled it out of the vase. There was another piece of parchment rolled up in the center of the black rose, Hermione took it out and opened it, which it read…

"A dozen Roses 11 real 1 fake, Hermione I'll love you till the last one dies. Look for me under the midnight sky, but above the heart of the school, if you lucky you can fly." this confused Hermione, she had to admit she didn't like riddles. She thought for a moment then headed to the owlry, it was the only place around the school that flew. She ran up to the owlry to see a small silver owl with a red rose in its beak and a letter around it's leg, she took both from the little owl, she then opened the letter.

"The sea sparkles, the stars dance, my love for you will always last. If I was lost at sea only you can find me!" she smiled and headed for the cliffs. She didn't like a game like this but she didn't mind because who she knew she would find at the end. She made it to the cliffs and saw the rose and letter, she just shook her head.

"My love for you isn't like the wind threw the grass but like the lake at rest. You can always count on me, go to your quiet place to think." Hermione went to the grassy hills, she went to the green house after that, the quidditch field, flew past the whomping willow, she was careful not to hit or get hit by it. Then to Hagrid's pumpkin garden where one had a heart cut into it, the rose next to it, she was then off to Dumbledore's grave, the library, then the Dungeons, she then found herself in the great hall, with a letter that read…

"Finding me doesn't cost a thing, return to the beginning and start again." she walked to her common room to see that a rose and a letter where on the statue. She picked them both up.

"You must be tired, put these 12 roses in water and pick a room… you'll never know where I'll be." she then said the password and entered. Nothing looked different except the vase full of water on the table. This time Hermione went to Draco's room, she walked in but it was empty, there was a note on his pillow. She picked it up and read it.…

"look behind you!" Hermione turned around and Draco was standing in the doorway, she hugged him and they kissed. Hermione stepped back.

"Why the goose chase?" Draco smiled…

"You're the one who looks in the wrong rooms." that was the night Hermione told Draco she would die if she ever had to leave him.

Hermione remembered when Ginny pulled her to the side cause she was worried that Harry would break up with her since she still had a year left. Hermione put Ginny's mind at rest, she told her that Harry loved her, and that wont matter to him, he would wait till the end of time for her. Ginny gave her a hug and said "I'll be happy to have you in my family!"

Hermione sat up in her bed, how did that not hit her when Ginny said it. Harry and Ginny both knew. She looked at the ring on her finger, but she only wanted Draco… What is she to do? She needs to tell everyone the truth.

**A/N: Well Tell me what you think? The next chapter will rest your minds on to who she ends up with… but who do you guys want her to end up with?**


	4. Chapter 4

What Fun Is Love? By Michelle Smiley

Chapter 4 The Truth

Hermione got up, washed her face, dressed in a hurry and walked into her common room. She scanned the room but no Draco, she looked in his bedroom nut he wasn't there either. She decided to find Ron instead, she wanted him to know everything and to see if he still wanted her. She left her common room and was running down the corridors when she run into someone and was knocked back on the ground because she was not paying attention. She looked up to say sorry but she saw Draco glaring at her. She jumped up and grabbed his arm pulling him to the side.

"We need to talk!" She couldn't believe how much she sounded like Ron.

"Okay, Talk." she wasn't expecting him to say that, she figured he would put up a fight.

"I'm going to tell Ron the truth, the whole plan, the lie during this whole school year."

"You were suppose to do that last night, Remember?" His voice had changed, he didn't talk to her with the care he use to.

"I'll tell him today. I'll tell anyone and everyone, I don't care" she said in a panic, her face showed sadness, but he wouldn't let his emotions be shown.

"Hermione, I don't care. To me you made your choice last night!" He turned and walked away leaving her standing in the hall.

Hermione wiped a couple tears away, Ron still had a right to know. When she found Ron, he was with Harry and Ginny. They both congratulated her and he thanked them, with a fake smile she had to force on her face.

"Ron, I need to talk to you." She said with a quiver in her voice. Ron, Ginny and Harry got worried.

"What is it, Mione?" Ron asked, she held her tears.

"I need to talk to you alone." Ron nodded and they walked away. He saw that she still had the ring on but he was confused, he didn't know what was wrong.

"okay Mione, what's wrong?" he asked

"Ron for this past school year I've kept a secret from you. I was going to tell you last night but you propose. I have to tell you though." Ron's eyes grew and she could see that he was shocked, she knew when she told him he would be mad. She would loose both guys.

"Tell me Hermione." He didn't like using her full name unless he was serious. She didn't know she could get sadder or have it hurt any more, but she still had pain to come.

"I've been cheating on you…"She hoped he wouldn't want a name but she knew better.

"What? Since the beginning of school… and last night… you said yes… does he know? Do you love him? Who is he?" she could see anger in his face and hatred in his eyes.

"Yes, since the train ride here. And he does know about the proposal, he knows about everything." tears filled her eyes.

"Who is he, Hermione?" Ron asked, the only emotion he showed now was hatred. She figured he knew it was Draco, she would just be confirming his fear.

"Ron…" Hermione started letting her tears go.

"Hermione, his name?" Ron looked at her, she couldn't say it, she couldn't stop crying long enough to say it. Ron looked in her eyes, and it was like he was looking into her soul, he felt like he was looking at a whole new person, and he didn't like it.

"Draco…" Hermione said in between sobs.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ron said and Hermione nodded her head. Ron then started to run back to the castle mumbling 'I'll Kill Him!'

"Ron wait!" Hermione yelled after him but he just kept running. Harry and Ginny ran to Hermione.

"What's the matter Hermione? What happened?" Harry and Ginny asked…

"If he finds him, he'll kill him!" Hermione said then she ran after Ron. Harry and Ginny were confused but fallowed along. "Ron, Please listen!" Hermione grabbed his arm, he swung around with his other arm. It would have connected, he wasn't sure how hard, except it was blocked. Hermione let go of his arm and stepped back. Harry and Ginny ran up.

"Don't touch me." Ron said looking at Hermione then to Draco who had blocked his arm. "Either of you!"

"Ron what's wrong?" Harry asked, Ron turned to look at his best friend and his sister.

"Why don't you just ask the fucken slut? Or her fucking other boyfriend?" Ron said looking at Hermione and Draco, who were standing by each other.

"Don't ever call her any names and never raise your hand to her again!" Draco said

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron yelled

"Stop it! Both of you…" Hermione cried.

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Ron said looking at Hermione, she was taken back…

"Don't talk to Hermione like that!" Draco said again.

"Malfoy, Don't tell me what to do! It's not like your going to do something about it…" Ron not more then finished his sentence, Draco's fist connected with Ron's face. Ron was sent back a couple feet to the wall. He regained his balance and his anger, he ran at Draco knocking him to the ground. Hermione watched in horror. Her and Harry quickly jumped in to separate the two guys. Harry had pulled Ron up and away from Draco, Hermione stood in front of Draco.

"Are you okay?' Hermione asked Draco, wiping blood off his lip.

"I'm fine!" He spat, Hermione then turned to Ron and walked up to him, Harry stepped in the middle of the two guys, just incase they went at it again.

"Ron are you okay?" She touched his cheek.

"No Hermione I'm not!" She knew he was fine physically just not emotionally and that was her fault. Ron turned and walked away, back outside. Draco turned and headed to his common room. Hermione just shook her head and sat against the wall, letting her tears fall. Harry and Ginny walked up to her.

"Harry, Ron needs someone right now, Please you're his best friend." Harry nodded then ran after Ron. Ginny sat down next to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, Hermione just shook her head, Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

-------------------------------Harry and Ron------------------------------

"Ron, tell me what happened?" Ron stopped and looked at Harry. His face showed betrayal on his face but his eyes showed brokenness.

"I loved her Harry, and she cheated on me with Malfoy!" Ron said, Harry couldn't believe that Hermione could do that, not to Ron, and not with Draco.

"Did you break off the engagement?" Harry asked

"No, she still has the ring. I still love her, I wasn't expecting her to say that. You know she was going to tell me last night, but I propose first so she changed her mind." Harry shook his head, Ron sat down. They were on the grassy hill where he propose.

---------------------------Hermione and Ginny-----------------------------

"Hermione tell me what happened?" Ginny asked, Hermione sobered up and looked at the red haired girl.

"I fell for Draco…" Ginny felt bad for her brother, but she wanted to know more then that. There had to be more then that.

"When did the affair start?" Ginny asked.

"On the train ride here, I left early for the meeting well Draco was also early. I don't know, Draco added something that was missing. I was going to tell Ron last night. I've tried all year for him to break up with me. You know I care about your brother. When I went to tell him last night he propose first. Then I didn't know what to do I asked if it was a little fast but he said it wasn't and that I had to just say yes, so I did. He then went to tell you and Harry and I went to tell Draco." Hermione took a deep breath, "Draco was so mad at me, then today I decided Ron needed to know, I ran into Draco first and he told me he didn't care. Ginny, in two days I just hurt both of the guys I care about!" Ginny didn't know what to say.

"Ginny, go check on your brother and Harry. Tell Ron I'm sorry and if he wants the ring back tell him to come talk to me!" Ginny nodded. They stood up and hugged. Ginny then walked to find her brother and her boyfriend. Hermione headed to the common room, she hopped to find Draco there.

------------------------------------Hermione------------------------------------

When she reached her common room and she stepped in it was empty. But she noticed that his door was closed, which normally meant he was in his room. She opened his door, there he was laying on his bed. Hermione walked in, their eyes met, she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Draco, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, Draco just sat up. It was silent for a couple minutes. It was total touchier for Hermione. "Please say something, say anything.. I don't want it to be like this!" Hermione pleaded. Draco just shot her a glare before finding his voice.

"Don't pull on Ron's arm when you piss him off! I wont always be there to fight him" Draco then pushed her out of his room.

---------------------------------Ginny----------------------------------

Ginny finally found Ron and Harry, she ran up the hill without them noticing her.

"There you two are, Ron how are you?" She asked walking up to them. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Better now, can you believe she lied to me for so long. I feel like such a fool." Ginny sat next to her brother, she looked up at Harry who still couldn't think Hermione could do that.

"Your not a fool, Ron. She acted no different then normal. You just need to talk to her." Finny said Harry only agreed.

"Ginny, Do you know I almost hit her?" this did come to a shock to both Ginny and Harry. "all I wanted was to find Malfoy and kill him, she grabbed my arm and I turned to hit her." Ron sat there staring off into space as both Ginny and Harry looked at him shocked.

-------------------------------Hermione--------------------------------

"Draco, you still have to talk to me!" Hermione yelled at his door, but it stayed silent. It finally annoyed her enough, she then punched his door. She let out a little cry of pain. She saw the blood on her knuckles. Draco walked out of his room with a piece of cloth that he dipped in water before he had come out. Hermione watched him, as he walked to her and rapped the cloth around her hand.

"If you were smart, you would go after Ron. And try to make things right between the two of you." Draco said as he got up and started walking back to his room.

"Draco what about us?" Hermione asked. Draco took a deep breath, cleared his face of all emotion, as he turned around.

"There is no us, Hermione! You know that as well as I do! All year if you wanted there to be an us, you would have ended it with Ron. You love Ron, I was just something to keep you entertained. Neither of us truly cared!" Draco then walked into his room and closed his door. Hermione thought to herself for a minute, then it was clear that Draco was right. She got up and ran out of the common room. She had to find Ron and explain things to him. Draco heard the statue move and Hermione leave, the little bit of a heart he had from his mother broke and he became an emotionless shell. He then wrote to his house elf's and told them to put the manner back to how his father had it, dark and depressing.

Hermione ran into Ron, Harry and Ginny at the doors coming into Hogwarts. Ron stopped when he saw her.

"Ron, I'm so sorry please forgive me, I love you and only you!" Hermione said taking deep breaths.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked still hurt.

"He doesn't matter to me, I thought he did but he doesn't. Ron we've been threw hell and back, I was missing something, and it was the whole adventure and danger, and that's the only reason. I don't ever want to lose you Ron!" Their eyes locked and Ron could see the truth and love in them like never before.

"Hermione, you not only cheated on me but you lied to me too. I can't just forgive and forget… I'm still very hurt." Ron said walking past her. Hermione lowed her head as tears started to fall. Harry fallowed Ron's lead, he had no idea what to say to her, but Ginny stopped to give Hermione a little comfort. She placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Just give him time, he will forgive you. He still loves you!" Ginny said then she followed behind Harry and Ron. Hermione didn't know where to go or what to do…

'He still loves me, he has to forgive me…" Hermione said to herself as she walked outside…

**A/N: So I'm asking the readers… who should she be with? Should Ron forgiver her and take her back? Or should Draco and her have another chance? I know this chapter was longer then the rest but chapter 3 was shorter then normal… Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

What Fun is Love?

Chapter 5, Schools Out!

The students of Hogwarts entered the last three weeks with a final relief. The next couple weeks would be spent studying for the finals. Hermione spent most of her time in her room rereading all her text books. Besides going to classes and her Head girl duties, she didn't have much else to do but study. It had been over a month since everything had come out about the lie, and neither Ron, or Draco were talking to her. At five thirty she headed to the great hall like she did every day for dinner. She was accustom to sitting by herself to eat every meal, she didn't want to talk to anyone either because all they wanted to do was ask questions that she didn't like answering.

Hermione still had the engagement ring from Ron, he hadn't asked for it back yet she couldn't bring herself to wear it anymore. They still ran into each other in the halls but he always passed her as if he didn't know her. Even harry had stopped talking to her, which she figured was normal since they were best friends anyways. She carried her head high like she always had, this wasn't the first time the friends had stopped talking yet this time was more serious then ever,

As Hermione started her rounds for the night she heard a girl giggling in an empty class room. She prepared herself to open the door and yell at the entangled kids that she partly envied for being so carefree. Hermione flung the door open, and saw the two teens at the front of the class, the shock stopped her as she stared at the pair, it only took her a matter of seconds to regain herself.

"This room is off limits, you guys need to return to your common rooms." Hermione said in her serious tone, she left all emotion out of her voice and off her face. The girl jumped at Hermione's entrance, she was a Ravenclaw maybe a fourth or fifth year. The girl grabbed her stuff and kissed the boy a fair well kiss on the check and ran out of the room. Both teens watched her depart before they turned their attention to each other.

"Well you've always been good at clearing a room." The males told Hermione as he buttoned his shirt and put his robe back on. Hermione took the ring out of her pocket and set it on the desk next to him. She than turned to walk away leaving him forever in her past. She refused to let the tears form in her eyes. How can she be mad or hurt about finding him like this, she asked herself.

Ron looked at the ring and picked it up and put it in his pocket. He watched her walk away and out of his life. How did this get this bad, she started this, he reminded himself. He would not let him feel guilty about her finding him tonight.

Hermione got back to her common room and headed straight to her room, she felt kind of numb and wasn't sure if she was actually hurt or relieved that at least it was completely settled between her and Ron.

"So you're just going to run away to America?" the voice made Hermione jump in surprise.

She turned to find Draco sitting in the armed chair facing the fireplace, she hadn't even noticed him before. He was holding a piece of parchment as he stood up, she noticed it had a log of the new school opening in America, which Hermione had applied for a job, she had the knowledge and experience for anything it seemed like, plus it would give her a big enough distance between her and these people, that she had no more ties too. It took her another moment to realize that he had opened a letter addressed for her.

"So you're going threw my mail now. You could have just asked, I would have told you my plans. Oh wait you haven't been talking to me!" Hermione's temper was getting the best of her, she took a step towards Draco and put her hand out for him to give the letter to her. He walked over to her and placed the letter in her hand. As soon as she closed her hand she turned for her room but he wasn't finished yet.

"Going to America wont put enough distance between us!" Draco announced, Hermione turned to on her heal. If he was going to make her mad that was fine with her she wasn't in the mood.

"I'm not running anywhere. I am simply moving to America to teach at the new school they're opening next year. With Voldemort dead more witches and wizards are coming out of hiding and the three schools we have just can't accept the amount of new students that's my acceptance letter for my job, I'd be the Defense against the dark arts teacher and with my personal experience in the field these last few years I cannot imagine them telling me no. " Hermione responded, she knew she sounded way to cut off than she wanted but it took a lot to keep her emotions in check and she wasn't willing to take a chance and let them fail her.

"So are you running from Ron or I? Cause America doesn't put you far enough away to run from me." Draco remained calm and sat back down in the chair. He wanted to go to her and run his fingers threw her curly brown hair, touch her oft cherry lips with his and hold her all night.

"I am not running from either of you. I could have taken my tests early and finished school as soon as all this happened. But I didn't I've stayed her with my head held high. I know what everyone says behind my back, so don't even think it. I have never ran before and don't plan to start now. I simply applied for a job as an adult and I got it. That's it no other reason." Hermione got right in front of Draco, he knew just what buttons to press to get her to snap.

"Why would it not be far enough away from you?" Draco smiled revealing a second letter, she snatched it from him and read it to her self. Once she was done she handed it back, moving her hair out of her face she looked at him with a silent expression.

"Really Draco, Potions teacher. Of all the jobs you could have applied for at the ministry." how tedious would it be to have him around the entire school year.

"It's what I'm good at. Besides if I applied at the ministry they would expect me to be like my father and in no way am I like him. Draco simply replied, Hermione gained her composer once again and sat in the chair facing him.

"Well I'm sure the school is big enough that we will not run into each other very much." she stared down at the piece of parchment in her hand with her acceptance for the job.

"You're missing the point Hermione. I swear for being a genius sometimes you sure act stupid." Hermione jumped to her feet to defend her self and Draco stood up too, he knew he was in reaching distance of her but he restrained himself and the heat in her temper subsided as she looked at him.

"Well if I'm so stupid why don't you explain to me what I'm missing." Hermione snapped at him, she tried to ignore the close proximity that he was to her. Draco just shook his head. Hermione turned to leave but he grabbed her arm, she stopped and turned back towards him. He closed the distance between them, she looked at his face and saw longing in his eyes, she watched as he bent his head down so he could look into her eyes, the front of their bodies were now touching. Hermione was trying to control her breathing when his lips finally brushed against hers. The sensation of it caused her to close her eyes, she had chills run down her spine, he smiled to himself and lost the will to restrain himself. This time when their lips met there was a hungry passion which caused each other to get lost in the moment.

When they split Hermione took a step back, it took her a minute to register every She watched Draco to see what was to come next.

"You see Hermione the reason you can't get away from me at the school is because the school is just not that big. Since I've already informed the school that we will be married, our quarters will be together." Draco stated candidly, Hermione gazed at him for a moment. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you just propose?" Hermione questioned, she couldn't wrap her mind around his words. Draco shook his head with a snicker, her heart fell with every movement. Draco pulled her into his chest and whispered into her ear,

"No I didn't propose, that would mean giving you the option of turning me down. I informed you we are getting married as in not optional." Hermione closed her arms around him as his mouth found hers again. Optional or not, Hermione thought it would always be a yes to Draco.

**ATT:Hope everyone liked this.**


End file.
